


Don't Leave

by ajones363



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajones363/pseuds/ajones363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra and Harry argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original fanfiction brought over from ff.net. Please enjoy

"Don't go. Please Terra."

"Harry, I have no choice."

Harry stared at Terra and said, "There is always a choice Terra. I warn you, if you go, you'll vanish. We'll never see each other again."

Terra stepped closer to the younger male and hugged him close, reaching his hand down to Harry's rounded stomach, and smiled when he felt the baby within Harry kicking. He said, "I really don't want to go, Harry. But I have to. I have to prevent Xehanort from achieving what he truly desires."

Harry looked up at Terra and asked, "And what about the baby?"

Terra sighed and said, "I'll come back Harry. I promise."

Harry just turned around and said, "I truly wonder."

Terra wrapped his arms around Harry and said, "I love you, Harry. Never doubt that."

Harry said, "Very well. I don't like it, but I doubt that I can say anything to stop you."

Terra smiled and whirled Harry around, planting a kiss on his luscious lips. Stepping back, he activated his keyblade armor and flew off, to confront Xehanort.

\--------

Harry never saw Terra again. Three months later, he died in childbirth to a silver haired boy. His last words were, "His name is… Riku."


End file.
